Janus Chance
Janus Chance is the Guardian of Destiny. He is role-played by Orion's Dagger. He is the master of a pair of young foxes. The red kit is named Deception, and the black kit is named Truth. Afflicted by the Curse of Fate. History Janus was once a Roman thief, almost famous for his ability to escape anything and everything. Yet, he had no one and no one had him. His life changed the day he woke up to find himself bound with rope, while a man stood above him. This man told Janus that he would give Janus two options; accept the man's gift, or be turned in to the officials for a bounty. Janus, agitated and confused, hastily agreed to take the gift. However, immediately after Janus uttered those words, the man placed his curse. Janus was suddenly forced to take over the work the man had given him. Janus must watch over the world's many events, making sure each one happens properly. If Janus decides to overlook or try and rebel, the two-faced tattoo that the man had seared onto Janus' neck to establish the curse will cause Janus' appearance to change ever so slightly into that which he fears to be. Appearance Janus is a tall and thin 18-year-old looking teen. His hair is a messy black and has a dark red streak in it; his skin has an olive complexion. One eye is a living green, while the other has been turned an ash white colour by a mistake. Janus has taken a liking to silk, and wears a dark brown shirt and tan pants made of it. He wears a pair of black sneakers and a maroon newsboy cap. Around his neck he wears a red scarf, and his scarlet jacket is worn over his shirt. When he bleeds, liquid gold leaks out of his body instead of blood. He has a pair of crow wings folded against his back if needed. He wears a crow feather bracelet, from his mother, on his left wrist. There is a double-faced tattoo seared onto his neck with a red and black colouration. Due to unusual circumstances, two other mistakes are in the form of two tattoos, one on the top of each wrist. These tattoos are a pair of crows, one of which is red, while the other is black. It is not determinable which one is on which hand due to the color switching when least expected. On occasion they "fly" around the skin of Janus' body. Personality Janus is still as mischievous as he was when he was still a thief in ancient Rome. He still steals occasionally, but since he has no real use for doing it anymore it's not as common. Otherwise he's a relatively cheery person, with a likable attitude. Of course, he has his moments once or twice...or sixty times. He can be sarcastic, and has fun teasing various people for various reasons. He carries an old habit of praying to the Roman goddess of thieves, Laverna. Abilities Janus has the ability to open or close any path. He can create a guiding light, or a misleading shadow to help him influence a person. To protect himself he has an old stiletto dagger that closes the wound at the same time it slices inward. If faced with an obstacle he has a key-chain of seven different keys, each of which has a different ability. These keys are: Intuition (Intuitu), Strength (Fortitudo), Speed (Celeritas), Intimidation (Terroris), Intelligence (Intelligentia), Truth (Veritas), and Luck (Fortuna). His mother has gifted him with tactical knowledge. While distracted finding ingredients for Ratatouille's soup, he missed the assertion of an event, likely caused by Phoenix Nova not doing something he should have. Because of this, some of his blood poured from his wings, forming a sword for him to use, Lann fuil. Because his mother is the Badb Catha, he has inherent skills for strategy and war...however he tends to put these skills to use for thievery in broad daylight... He has other skills from his aunts, however those are locked behind other states of being, and can only be activated via Janus' "death." Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Gold, silver, gemstones, valuables, flying, puzzle games, testing his skills, and who knows, there might be a certain someone out there. (He also loves Greek cuisine, but don't mention it in front of him) ''Dislikes'' Void, police officers, his roommate, the Greeks, as well as lying con artists and the like. Relationships [[Phoenix Nova|'Phoenix Nova']] - Janus has a strained relationship with Phoenix. Many times on his 'jobs,' Phoenix is a direct factor needed to keep history on course. [[Timothy K. Dread|'Timothy']] - Janus has earned the ability to call upon Timothy for a favor...or drag Timothy on an adventure... anytime Janus wants. [[Neva Arc|'Neva Arc']] - Janus enjoys teasing and annoying Neva. He denies many things concerning her. He calls her "girlie." In return she calls him "Ash Eye." [[Yriscal Gaudin|'Yriscal Gaudin']] - The man who cursed Janus with the Curse of Fate. [[Dokusensha|'Dokusensha']] - He is looking for one of their bases for a specific object. To find the Statue of Notre, for he knows that they will need it someday. Whether they need Notre itself, or simply its statue, remains to be seen. While he has reasons, he also wouldn't mind taking a sample of their valuables just because... [[Carl Santiego|'Carl Santiego']] - A like-minded person. They get along rather well. They have plans to raid the Dokusensha in the near future. Janus - The Roman god of doorways, beginnings and endings, and transitions. The being who was supposed to be his father, but was denied this when something shifted the timeline. Gone. Janus absorbed what was left of the god in a heated confrontation when Janus chose a path that wasn't offered. Miscellaneous Blood Type: AB Birthday: January 27 Zodiac: Aquarius Quotes * "I'll just take this off your hands..." * "Oi, follow me. I got to get you somewhere fast." Trivia * Janus Chance is the first character created by Orion's Dagger on the Rise of the Guardians Role Play Wiki instead of the Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction Wiki. * Janus Chance is based on the concept that each choice has an impact on you're future, Janus himself having a choice to either help others find a path for the future, or to ignore that duty and become something he doesn't believe himself to be. * The name Janus come from the Roman god of Doorways, Beginnings, and Endings. * Abloec is a Welsh name meaning "Relic of God" Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Flyers Category:Demi Gods